Chapter of Holy Anethion
Moved to Argent Dawn realm. on 20.08.2014 Guild Overview The Chapter of Holy Anethion is an alliance role-playing guild, at first we were the zealous inquisition hunting down heretics and cultist, now our concept has expanded. Our concept is built around two things: Our interpretation of the Holy Light and commitment to protecting human culture and defending human interests. You do not have to be both, even one of the two should do, in fact, it is possible to join even if your character believes in neither. We are generally speaking a Human-only guild, but our restrictions are purely IC and it is possible (although hard and unlikely) for other races to join. The Chapter is no ordinary goody knight guild; our concept is quite dark. The Chapter is not interested in philosophical Good or Evil, simply in eradication of all the enemies and adversaries of humanity (who are evil by our definition!), we are pragmatic and merciless to our enemies, who are also Light’s enemies, and have no rights or feelings whatsoever and warrant no pity or mercy. If it was up to us, the Orcs would’ve all been slaughtered in the internment camps long ago. Although we will always attempt to disguise our grizzly ways with righteousness and propaganda and clothe in a cloak of justice, we will seldom do ‘the right thing’. Weal of humanity is the only thing that matters. We are warmongers, horde-haters and mistrustful of other alliance races to a degree, helping our allies is not a question of Duty, but of mutual benefit. Light and fanaticism is one half of our concept, mostly reserved to the Inquisition part of the guild, the other half is the desire to make humanity the envy of the world and protect it against all threats. We will promote human culture, human values, speak against cosmopolitanism in Stormwind and cross-racial weddings, but also fall down harshly on criminals. It is Chapter’s cause to champion the case and interest of Humanity (and especially Stormwind) throughout the lands, and unite all men under King Varian. History Founding Shortly after the Second War, when the Holy Light has shown itself as a great force of good and justice, useful in the real world and not only the domain of elderly sages in libraries and monasteries, it started to spread throughout the lands with even greater speed than before. Grand Cathedrals of Stratholme and Lordaeron-City held enormous intellectual and cultural sway over the spreading teachings, resulting in the formation of mainstream religion practiced today by the Church of the Holy Light. Faith in the Light is much older than that though, going back centuries, if not millennia, and there are references to worshippers of the Light engaging in charity activities and assuming leadership roles during the very dawn of mankind. Where there is Orthodoxy, there will be Heresy. The Holy Light is demanding, its teachings deeply spiritual and hard to grasp for more materially and practically oriented people. To walk in the Light, one must go through tremendous mental training and cultivate spiritual discipline. Anethion, a wandering Half-Elven cleric, thought that the Church of the Holy Light was too elitist and greatness of faith unattainable by common souls, and so he set out to reform the teachings and bring them to the people. Taking inspiration from his Elven heritage, Anethion used beautiful poetry and lyrics, powerful imagery and eloquent speech to transform the dull spiritualism of the Light into work of art understandable, if not by mind, then at least by heart. Although the teaching become more accessible and pleasant to hear, it also suffered a distortion – the Light was anthropomorphized, and its teachings reduced from spiritual discipline and wisdom to dumb adherence to dogma. Anethion gained a following in the lands surrounding Tyr’s Hand, his flock was ever since known as the Tyrrean Order, and would only later become The Chapter. Anethion expanded his teachings as need arose, ever a practical man he always resolved the most pressing issues first, explaining how to deal with the realities of every-day life. No wonder that when trouble stirred in the North and the dead started to rise from the grave, Anethion’s teachings became increasingly militaristic, helping the peasants organize militias, fight off the thread and deal with the reality of death and loss. Early verses of the cleric are naïve and sweet, his latter ones are filled with righteous zeal. Anethion’s Death Anethion was attending a gathering of the clergy in Stratholme when armies of Lordaeron under command of Arthas Menethil showed up at the gates of the city late at night. Nobody knows exactly what happened next, but it is clear that Anethion has never been heard of again. The Chapter version of the story tells how Anethion realized that he and citizens of Stratholme were plagued and set out to preach, encouraging people to head out and jump on the swords and pikes of Arthas’ army. Same legend speaks of how Anethion was, willingly, struck down by the Prince, kneeling in prayer; and how Arthas wept after killing the cleric, barely able to perform the deed out of grief. Strangely, the Chapter legend fails to explain how Anethion’s Seal ring found its way to the successors. After Anethion’s death, the chapter was taken over by Bernard, Abbot of a small abbey in the vicinity of Tyr’s Hand. Bernard was a brooding, deeply-traumatized character and according to some straightway insane. In every case, he had a passion for writing, and much ink has flowed from his quill as he glorified Prince Arthas’ culling of Stratholme and wrote works on martyrdom, torture and pain. He was either a sadist, or truth is hard to handle, but apparently the greater the pain in the Light’s sight, the greater the reward. With all the misfortunes which befall the Lordaeroneans, his teachings struck a string with the people. Works of Bernard can be read as horror-stories, often describing deaths of the martyrs in all gory details and smiting the reader with eloquent preaching. Bernard appointed the best members of the militias to act as Protectors to various districts and baronies, to organize the local men and fight off the undead- the title stuck, as did the title of the common men who took up the Chapter’s cause – Whitecloaks. Following Arthas’ betrayal and subsequent fall of Lordaeron, Bernard’s doctrines started to fall out of favor with spectacular speed and many members of the Chapter left bitterly disappointed, seeking refuge with the Cult of the Damned or Church’s orthodoxy. Bernard’s death is shrouded in mystery, but he died a lonely and bitter man, his teachings being publically burned before his eyes. The Scarlet Crusade The power of what was left of the Chapter passed smoothly to a shadowy and reclusive figure of Waldemar, who also claimed the title of Abbot of the very same abbey as Bernard, although by this time it has burned to the ground. Waldemar is a great theorist, organizer, administrator and deskman – but far less eloquent when preaching. He never wrote a single proper religious work, other than guidebooks for Shadowbreaker Knights, treaties on witch-hunting and other practical books, it were his students who painstakingly extracted quotes and doctrine from these works to create the Book of Bernard. Under Waldemar the chapter threw its lot with the Lord Mograine’s Scarlet Crusade, and no doubt Chapter’s teachings influenced the Scarlet interpretation of the Faith. It is during these dark and troubled times that the name of ‘Chapter of Holy Anethion’ first emerged as a division within the Crusade’s ranks. Following the death of the Highlord, the Chapter suffered yet another schism and many of its members remained in the Crusade while Waldemar fled south with his followers and settled in Northshire Abbey. Records were not well-kept during this time, but it is evident that the Chapter as it is now known has been shaped then – ranks sorted, duties distributed, manuals written and tested, methods of indoctrination perfected. Little is known of Waldemar himself, other than his official biography which makes him into a deeply religious cleric, coming from a shopkeeper’s family, working his way up the ranks of the Church and later the Tyrrean Order. Waldemar also credits himself with heroic deeds during the Scourge, fighting armies of the undead and even vanquishing several Liches. Some gladly embrace this version of the history, others take it with a rather large grain of salt. Northshire Abbey and entry into Stormwind Following an agreement with Archbishop Benedictus, the Chapter was allowed to settle within the grounds of Northshire Abbey and occupy its catacombs. Ever a diligent man Waldemar set out to work: sending out his protectors into the forest of Elwynn to resume Chapter’s militia-efforts and boost Whitecloak numbers, infiltrating village churches with his teachings and sending out the Witch-hunters to stalk the wilds of Elwynn and Redridge. In the troublesome times of influx of Lordaeronean refugees, withdrawal of Stormwind Forces from the provinces, obvious incompetence of the Regent and the Regentess, Chapter’s efforts in the provinces remain poorly recorded and not properly accredited. Official propaganda claims that it was Whitecloak effort that protected Lakeshire from the Orcs, and it was Chapter’s militia-gathering model which served as foundation for the People’s Militia and the Nightwatch. to be continue... Culture Religion Official religion of the Chapter is Anethionism, the teachings of Holy Anethion. In the spirit of these teachings, the Chapter in general tends to be more radical and unforgiving compared to the followers of mainstream Light. Unlike the Holy Light, Anethionism is a communal religion, therefore the spirit of fraternity and sense of duty to fellow Anethioneans is strong in the Chapter ranks. Most people tend to view the Chapter as an order of mad fanatics; this is not true. Whenever a man thinks of the Chapter as fundamentalist religious organization, the Chapter propaganda has succeeded. In fact, the Chapter leadership combines strong pragmatic tendencies, secular logic and cunning ability to disguise their decisions in religious dogma. The Faith is the great justifier of Chapter policies. It is true however that many of the Chapter middle-echelon is very religious. Shadowbreakers and Witch-hunters are true bastion of faith and shining examples of Anethionean teachings; such strong religious tendencies also influence the decisions made by the leadership as it realizes that it needs the support of true believers, or it may risk a schism. In the end, the Chapter demands nothing but conformation from the lowest-ranking members, they are asked to attend communal services and sermons and say a prayer once in a while, but the officers do their outmost best to keep a blind eye on the lack of strong and sincere faith. It is the appearance of piety which is important for lower-ranking members of the Chapter. Secular Culture Religiosity and Faith are not the only aspects of Chapter life-style. Anethionism has always been a hearth&kitchen religion, and has resulted in the appearance strong binding non-religious culture. First of all there is a strong sense of modesty and appreciation of hard and responsible work, enforced by peer pressure in places where Anethionean influence is the greatest. People are encouraged to work hard, provide high quality and deal fairly. Then, there is a feeling of community. Collectivism is in no way encouraged, and even detested, but there is a strong sense of social responsib ility. People are constantly reminded that their actions do have an effect on others around them. Social responsibility and social duty are important parts of the culture, and are encouraged and promoted throughout the lands within Anethionean sphere of influence. At last there is a strong royalist and racial pride. People are taught to be proud of being human, praise the royal power and splendor. That is no blind and passive pride of course, followers of Anethion are encouraged to take up arms and stand for the interests and values of humanity in peace and at war. Peasants and craftsmen are educated in the art of combat and called upon to defend their lands and families. Anethioneans refuse to grovel and compromise their values to the Grand Alliance unless other races provide something in return, refuse to accept peace with the horde or give ground to any enemy or adversary of men. This strong national feeling is the second core which attracts those who are not swayed by religion. Propaganda The Chapter relies greatly on simple men and women, both for support, economy and in war. It is therefore not surprising to see the leadership of the Chapter employ tools which influence the public opinion. Having purchased several gnomish inventions, known as Steam Press, the Chapter has revolutionized the art of propaganda. No longer is there need for preaches, plaques and statues - art and short one-lines shall win the day. Old Propaganda King of Humanity Death to the Horde! Witches Shadowbreaker May be that is why Strom is in ruins? Balance means endless war New Propaganda Rise for Faith! Final Battle Evil seeks to corrupt Ranks & Organization The Chapter doesn't use the classic ladder-like ranking system, instead we focus on strong and appealing concepts. Every rank must feel epic, unique and significant to the overall concept. As our numbers will grow we shall appoint one or more rank officers, so although we do not have a classic ladder, there is enough room for growth and promotion. 'Canon': “Every good deed counts towards the Greater Good, every contribution is noted and rewarded by the Light” 'Appearance:' Canons come in many ‘shapes and sizes’, some wear robes of the lowest-ranked Lectors, others simply casual outfits, some wear battle-armour. There is no dress-code for the Canons, safe for a small White Cross hanging around their neck. 'Concept:' Canons are volunteers and laymen who assist the Chapter in whatever way they can without being full members, and bearing full responsibility. Canons can be found within every part of the Chapter and doing every imaginable work. Some act as support-troops during battles, others spread propaganda, act as squires, repair clothes and armour and assist with Chapter’s every-day activities. There are rumours’ of canons working with the Inquisition as well, doing this shady organization’s dirty work. It is an unwritten policy, at times, to let the new chapter recruits join as Canons first so that they can be prepared and educated and so that both sides (Chapter and Canon) can see if they are willing to continue working and living side-by side. In this respect Canons can be equated to recruits, but this doesn’t take away that some of them can rise to great prominence and hold greater influence than full-time members. 'Requirements and Training:' Willingness to join the Chapter and work for free is what makes a cannon, but these men also enjoy some education while working with the chapter if they wish so. Willing and able canons can use this time to learn the doctrine, receive combat training, and even such exotic skills as writing and science. Some canons use the acquired knowledge to climb the social ladder in their lives, others choose instead to join the Chapter. OOC: 'it is possible to be a canon, and participate in some of the Chapter events and activities without joining the actual guild. Again, this is on case-by-case basis. 'Most likely candidates: * Paladins, disappointed in peace and moderation * Holy warriors, determined to cut down everything that doesn’t sing the Light’s praise * Religious fanatics, who view the world in simple black and white * Knights, willing to take their religiosity to a new height * Bitter men and women, desiring to exact terrible vengeance against the horde and the scourge Lector/Lectress “The word of Anethion shall conquer even the highest mountaintops; but we shall bring it there” 'Appearance:' Lectors are men and women of the cloth, and are usually seen wearing robes and hoods and staves which reflect their prelature rank. Humblest Lectors wear simple linen robes, most influential wear elaborate white & black robes of the Chapter. 'Concept:' Lectors are zealous preachers and evangelists of Anethionean cause; but preaching is not all that they do. It would happen so that the clergy are the intellectual elite of the Chapter, as a result of this many Lectors perform non-religious duties such as diplomacy, administration and ‘public relations’ (propaganda). Most zealous of the Lectors would join the Inquisition where they will listen to the forced confessions of the torture-victims and speak the final prayers. Some still take up heavy battle-robes and charge into battle to assist the Chapter forces with the powers of the Holy Light. People underestimate the clergy, they see them as zealous fanatics with their head up in the clouds; that is not true, especially not when it comes to Chapter Lectors. Many of the Lectors have superb education in theology, law, history, arts and sciences. The Chapter relies on them for policy-making among other things, but also investigations of various artefacts and pieces of lore. In the end it is better to think of Lectors as of learned scholars who double as priests, rather than simple preachers. 'Requirements and Training:' Lectors are expected to know the Holy Scripture and Book of Recitations and be able to apply and preach the doctrine whenever appropriate. Education in other intellectual fields is also important. Depending on the current needs the Chapter might prefer zealous preachers or calm scholars, ruthless confessors or experienced battle-priests. 'Most likely candidates:' Battle priests, willing to fight for the cause of the chapter Zealous preachers, who think that the Church is just too moderate Intellectuals, who choose to stay in touch with the faith Fanatics, preferring to smite unbelievers with eloquent speech rather than a big hammer ‘Evil’ priests, seeking to rule the masses through religion 'Thaumaturge' "The power of Magic has been granted for the benefit of humanity, not to become our scourge. Magic is to be wielded with restraint and responsibility, and never in vain, for the unwary and the reckless unwillingly invite the Demons to enter our world." 'What is a Thaumaturge?' Those ,who wield Magic in order to annihilate Evil and all its agents with the White Cross dangling from their necks, are called Thaumaturges, wizards at the service of the Light and the Chapter! They have got a great knowledge and mastery of the Schools of Magic, but Magi’s is a double-edged sword, powerful as well dangerous for he or she who wields it. If it would be properly used, it's able to extirpate Evil in a single snap but such powers require a Faith which never staggers, an unbreakable Faith. A Thaumaturge risks each day to be corrupted by his or her powers, since he may crave all the time to be more powerful, but he must choke these impure thoughts which wish to convince him not to use our powers for the Greater Good. These thoughts are the first step towards the corruption, as a Thaumaturge would hear these voices, should meditate to purify is mind and flagellate himself to purify his fleshes. A Thaumaturge is those, who unleash his or her power in order to annihilate, those who dare to face the Light's will! He or she prefers staying behind the front line, where he can invoke his spells without the anxiety of being involved in a melee fight, but he will not be surely scared of dirtying his hands in a close fight, in fact most of the Thaumaturges carry with them a melee weapon, which is used rarely. His spells are always direct towards the wizards, since the other Brothers may have problems in fighting one, besides they try to evoke conjured items in order to defend or help his brethren. The rest about them, if there is anything else to know, remains hidden. '' 'Witch-Hunter' ''“It takes but a single hole to break the dam, it takes but a moment of doubt to ruin a man’s faith; The Inquisition shall root out such weaknesses for the Greater Good!” 'Appearance:' Most witch-hunters wear dark-brown heavy leather armor, long capes and broad-brimmed hats. Their arsenal includes various light weapons of close combat, pistols and such exotic gear as flasks of acid, holy water, purified stakes and the like. 'Concept: ' The witch-hunters are a dark and secretive fraternity with the Chapter, consumed by the paranoia and mistrust to everybody around them; some take this a step further still, choosing not to trust even themselves. They operate in the shadows, away from the public eyes and strike without warning. On a chain they carry a dark tome, Bane of Heresy, into which the names of the Light’s enemies and even suspects are written. Had it not been for the Witch-hunters eliminating those whose name is in the book mercilessly and effectively, Bane of Heresy would fill a library by now. Some witch-hunters are experienced and agile warriors, attacking from the shadows and assassinating the enemies of the Light, and the enemies of the Chapter. Others excel in combating demons, the undead and dark sorcerers, accompanying the Chapter forces while remaining shamelessly in the broad daylight. But not all of them are warriors, some are investigators and information gatherers, who can discover the best hidden mysteries and see conspiracy where none else would suspect it. Those unfortunate enough to be captured by the Witch-hunters will soon discover that they also excel in the art of interrogation and torture. 'Training and Requirements:' Those who aspire to become Witch-hunters must possess stoic faith in the Light and a cunning mind. It is the ingenuity and treacherous cunning that makes the Witch-hunters feared and respected, not their brute strength or combat prowess. They are trained in spotting signs of heresy, combating fallen wizards and demons and having no mercy and no regret. Some would say that madness and psychopathic tendencies contribute to the Witch-hunter’s quality. To become a Witch-Hunter you will be handpicked by the Inquisition. One can wish hard and long to become one, without ever being given the honour. To become a Witch-Hunter you must be handpicked by the Inquisition, deemed suitable for the task. 'Most likely candidates:' Subtle an agile fighters, choosing to fight on the ‘Good’ side Paranoid savants, seeing conspiracies wherever they go Religious fanatics, firmly believing that some people just need to die Religious fanatics, believing that the True Word must be protected from heretics and blasphemers Cunning characters, putting their talents for treachery and deceit to a good use Psychopaths, with a passion for the thrill of the hunt and the screams of the tormented 'Shadowbreaker' “Light, guide my blade to strike down the wicked and spare the innocent; Light be my judge!” 'Appearance:' Shadowbreakers wear heavy knightly armour under the white robes and tabard of the chapter. Black cape covers their back and black and white helmet dons their head. When it comes to weapons, Shadowbreakers pick those according to their own fighting style, some charge into battle with sword and shield, while others seek to beat the true teachings into heretics with a huge hammer. 'Concept:' Shadowbreakers are champions of the Anethionean faith, but not necessarily shining examples of goodness and justice. These men display deep and far-reaching faith in the Holy Light, which they believe warrants pro-active slaughter of anybody they believe guilty of affiliation with evil, or anybody they suspect of potentially falling to the Dark Side. These men (and sometimes women) are taught to know no fear or remorse, never retreat and charge head on into battle with complete disregard to odds. They are different from simple knights due to their strong faith in the Light, but also different from Paladins due to their remorselessness and unrelenting onslaught against all evil. Many Shadowbreakers believe that the Light will truly guide their blade, and that the innocents will miraculously escape their rampage while heretics will be cut down. Next, they believe that the Light is their only judge, and only the Light is able to bring them before account for any misdeeds they have committed. The Light will set everything straight in the end. Not all Shadowbreakers are like this however, some of them genuinely try to do the Good Thing and display remarkable restraint and wise judgment. The main difference between a Shadowbreaker and a murderous maniac in black and white armour, however, remains faith in the Holy Light 'Requirements and Training:' The Shadowbreakers are supposed to display remarkable faith in the Holy Light, unbreakable and blind faith, faith at its finest. They must be courageous and fearless, but also possess combat prowess and martial strength and endurance. OOC: 'Due to the dangers a crazy murderous fanatic possesses, you must be ready to face the consequences of your actions at all times. It takes much to be a righteous maniac and not slip and become a monster. 'Most likely candidates: * Paladins, disappointed in peace and moderation * Holy warriors, determined to cut down everything that doesn’t sing the Light’s praise * Religious fanatics, who view the world in simple black and white * Knights, willing to take their religiosity to a new height * Bitter men and women, desiring to exact terrible vengeance against the horde and the scourge 'Confessor': A confessor first have to go through the training of a lector, then it must face the training on the path to become a Confessor. A confessor, does not just listen to confessions, it also perform exorcisms, interrogate. - A confessor is hand picked, with the same examination and caution as a Witch-Hunter is. Goals The Abbot of the Chapter sends out regular missives to his followers in which he sets objectives to be met within a fixed timetable, it are these communications which allow the Chapter to operate as a single whole and give it a direction in which to go. These instructions can vary from straightforward assignments for troop relocations, purchase of supplies to tasks which require great creativity and skill from the one to carry them out. It is also interessting to know that it is the overall, ambitious agenda of the Chapter which underpins those tasks; this agenda is indeed ambitious and has never been stated explicitly, but those who read the religious tomes of the Chapter between the lines, would see that it is true. Chapter's Long-term goals: *Unification of humanity under king Varian Wrynn *Destruction of the Horde and the Scourge *Establishing humanity as the dominant world-power *Spreading Anethionism to every household and every family *Uprooting all heretics and cultists *educating every human in the art of war, so that he may defend his home and making him proud of his race and nation Chapter's Short-term goals: The short-term goals of the Chapter are hard to predict and hard to know, as they are mostly classified. Nothing is known at this moment. Jargon Faith shall overcome! ''- Chapter motto and a battlecry. ''Hail ''Anethion brother/sister! ''- ''a common Chapter greeting if you do know the persons well or do not know their rank. ''Praised be the Holy Light, and praised be holy Anethion, Light's humble Envoy! - a ceremonial greeting There is nothing holy but the Holy Light, and no truer teaching than that of Anethion! - ''reply to ceremonial greeting ''For the Glory of the Chapter! - ''a battlecry ''The White Cross shall rise! ''- '' a defiant saying sometimes used as a battlecry All men shall sing the Light's praise. - a taunt Glory under the Light! -'' a common farewell ''Do not doubt ''- a common farewell ''May your faith remain ever-strong ''- a good-wish, sometimes used as a farewell ''May the Light guide you, as it has guided Him/Anethion ''- a good-wish Criticism The Criticism section is not written by the Chapter Members, I ask everybody interessted to write a few paragraphs of IC criticism (positive or negative) from different points of view. You can either add it yourself to this section, or send it to me. Faolean Criticism '''Past times have tested the Anethion, Bishop after Bishop refrain from accepting the fanaticism of the followers. For some time now the Grand Alliance has accepting Death Knights into its ranks for example, those true to the Anethion refuse to acknowlege this. Open attacks on such "allies" have been registered and complained upon, although complaints are yet to be acted upon these crusaders, who seem to hide behind moral codes, acting for the good of the world, the light. This in itself it a danger. Zealous over the top crusaders alike to the Scarlets -are- dangerous. The fanaticism of the Anethion is unrelentless. Cultists and Witches and such have been dealt with by these hands, this can hardly be called a criticism however it is open to interpretation whether or not these zealous followers abide by the law. The books they quote from are far from the true law, those blinded by a false preach fail to see this. Dangerous to society at the same time they are trying save it, whether this is acceptable is yet to be decided. None shall stand in the way of those true to the Anethion. This includes, Children, Women, Elders, Guards, etc. It is up to those of sane mind to realise the faults in these actions. '' ''The political influence of the Anethion is akin to treason.Grand Inquistor Erenhest once attempted to adapt the Laws set forth in Stormwind whilst a new Minister was rewriting them. These adaptations include "he will be flayed" "he will be burned at the stake" amongst other historic punishments that aren't distributed in modern eras. We have Ex-Minister ,deceased, Nygarth Lighthaven, to thank for the continued suitable punishments. It is within these criticisms that you see the Anethion in another Light, they aren't a simple religous organisation, they aren't sated by simple preaches, prayers and services. No, their zero tolerence of anything vulgar to the light makes them only suitable for the furthest desolate land, where they can vanquish evil without the damage to an esteemed community and noble followers of Faol.' - source unknown (written by Nygarth) Alliance Criticism The chapter. Are they a devoted group of people worshipping the light? Are they the peacekeepers of the cathredal of light? Are they zealots? Are they wolves in sheep clothes? They appear to be a lot of things, but what they truly are is yet to be seen. - Lexius Greenlake, Stormwind Rangers "This Anethion sounds like 'e wanted nothing more than a glorified, self-righteous group o' zealots bowing to his every wish like a slave-driver. Nothin' more than the Scarlet Crusade o' the south, I'd keep away from 'em if ye' know what's good for ye', lest they indoctrinate ye' into their fanatical order of blind guardians. My faith in th' ligh' was destroyed long ago, an' it's groups like these tha' ensure I never rekindle that faith." - Anonymous Human in Stormwind. "Colourful bunch that will one day prove usefull, I am sure. No desire to make any enemies with them as I am sure they will be a powerfull ally if situations require them to be. Trustworthy? Not at all, but then.. who really is?" '' '' - Lilath Taylen, Stormwind Council Cultist Criticism What can I say about The Chapter? On the few moments I've met them I can only relate their actions to our own. They are indeed a force to reckon with, however their ways are in truth alike ours. Where we call Shadow, they call the Light. 'In the name of Justice' they will not be stopped untill the last of us have been hunted down. If this means there are people to torture or the kill for it, hesitation will not be found. The danger is not them being mere Zealots of Light. It is when their judgement between right and wrong disapears, for some do nor care about truth, they care about vengance. Fortunate for us, and unfortunate for others. They walk into a mistake once made by the Crusade, they blind themselves unable to see hatred growing in the people around them. My best advice, stay away. - Marticore Verlance, The Dark Sphere. If there is one thing I detest, it's fanatics. And if there ever was a fanatical institution, it is the Chapter of 'Holy' Anethion - Mordazan Darkhope, Darkmaster of the Sphere Arathorian Criticism Highlord Darothar, I write this letter in good faith that you can assist me in my troubles, the witch hunters of stormwind whom seem to press upon your people the thought that their judgement is correct have gone too far. Too many times do I recieve reports of these fanatical zealots do little less than the Scarlet Onslaught! 'They interrogate and torture which I assure you breaks your King's laws, and yet the church and state do nothing against it. I myself have banned their entire order in the North and have influenced Ironforge to sucessfully do so. Highlord, these fanatics are as much danger to you as the Crimson Flame, they are the exetremes of the same scale, fanatical and evil. I make this suggestion to you Highlord, with your influence in the council -ban- this order, outlaw it's practices until then your people will find no safety. I myself, as a Queen have been -demanded- of answers, Highlord you know I rarely use my title, but how dare they demand questions of a reigning monarch, they are not equal to me. They are not even equal to rats in the street! Highlord either you make a stand with the church or I do. ''' ' ''Her Serene Highness, Queen Tyra Anaei Trollbane. This source was taken from a letter from the Queen of Arathor to the Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade that 'mysteriously' did not arrive. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Religious Orders